


wordless love

by jiangshanghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 翻译小伙伴的文。原文http://blog.renren.com/blog/403408573/766462951似乎不能读取。





	wordless love

我几乎要忘记我第一次遇见你时的情形。

　　

　　你头发上的一点金色光芒在午后的逆光中照耀着我的眼睛。

　　

　　我们千百次擦肩而过，却从未驻足停留。

　　

　　那一日，我坐在图书馆一排书架的边上，知道你就坐在那边另一排书架的边上，读着我永远也不会有那样好的脑子去读的书。

　　

　　我能感知你的每一次呼吸，每一次翻页，你的羽毛笔游走在羊皮纸上的每一个线条。

　　

　　我说不出我是从什么时候开始迷上这些的。

　　

　　那是一个灿烂的午后，你站在逆光中，“嗨，你是纳西莎，对吗？”

　　

　　我在阳光下眨了眨眼，“是的，马尔福先生。”没错，就是这样。

　　

　　然后是第一次约会。继而第二次，第三次。

　　

　　那些与你同在的日子美好得令我难以置信。

　　

　　我们是高贵的斯莱特林，几乎不会提到那些情话，但我至今仍能感受到，就在那儿，我们之间的空气，我们共同的心跳。甚至共享那一片逆光。

　　

　　唯一的一个“爱”，是你在我们的婚礼上说的。哦，那真是……wonderful。

　　

　　然后我就成了马尔福夫人。

　　

　　后来，我们有了德拉科。他有同你一样的金发。

　　

　　再后来，黑魔头回来了……

　　

　　我总是在你左右，无论你做了什么，无论你去向何处。

　　

　　你是如此强大，迫使我站在你的阴影之下。

　　

　　但是我喜欢这样，亲爱的。

　　

　　就像我被保护着一样。

　　

　　我不想做“黑魔头最佳助手”夫人，我只想要一个平静完整的家。

　　

　　你说你会为了德拉科和我付出一切。

　　我沉浸在你的怀抱中，泪流满面。

　　

　　谢谢你，卢修斯，谢谢你给了我一个家，跟我一起共渡难关，还有你无言的爱——我听不到却总是能感受的到。

　　我坚信最深的爱不是通过言语来表达，而是通过一个人为他的所爱付出的一切来表达的。

　　我所需的全部，就是每天早上当我醒来时，所看到的第一件东西，是逆光中你发上的金芒在我眼里耀出的一片绚烂。

　　……就像多年前的那个午后。


End file.
